Ino X Chouji Oneshot
by TytoL
Summary: Oneshot


**InoChouj: Unanimous**

_**Hope you enjoy my first oneshot! X3 honestly I LOVE this shipping,XD I find this a little short especially for a oneshot but I plan on either making a chapter-based story contiuing this or a sequel oneshot so hope you truly enjoy it X3 **_

_**I actually don't find many InoChoj (I'm going put it as that) fanfictions/oneshot that are as amazing as some narusaku and naruhina ones I've read, so hopefully this'll help add on to that XD**_

The blonde walked at fairly fast pace throughout her village, she was running late for her shift at her family's store. Fretting about the scolding her father would give her, she hadn't noticed the figure in front of her when she turned the corner. Skidding slightly wasn't enough as she knocked into her team mate and friend Chouji, Shocked she fell backwards onto the ground her face red with embarrassment.

She really wasn't expecting it, the feeling in the pit of her stomach, the racing of her heart. What happened so suddenly to make her lose herself like that? She looked up at him her cheeks red as she took hold of his outstretched hands and he helped her up. Without even thinking she spoke a little too loudly. "Chouji? I'm late for my shift!" She tried to step around him but every time she attempted the escape he blocked her so easily.

"Ino?" He spoke softly to the young shinobi in front of him. He was nervous as he already needed to be but the look on her face reassured him to continue. "I need to tell you something, it's important."

The blond sighed as she gazed up at her team mate; he was certainly handsome compared to a few years ago. He had lost a lot of weight and grew fairly quickly; even his voice was much deeper now. Not that she preferred him that way, though in a way she did because it made him happy to know that he was healthier and taller now. Shaking her head with a snort she looked at him almost desperately. "Chouji, Is it about missions? Because if not then I don't have the time you know my father well enough, sorry." She bent over and was about to leap away when he gently grabbed her arms.

"Ino, it's really important I promise. Please just come with me. I'll cover for you later." He looked at her determinedly and nervously, and he didn't attempt to hide it hoping it would convince her even more.

When she finally gave up and replied "Okay." He gently let her one arm go and carefully lead her away with the other back the way she had come. Still she fretted about her father and was worried he would find her. Anxiously she spoke "Chouji? Where are we going? I don't want my father tracking me down or worse."

He turned his head to her and nodded. "Alright follow me then." With that he leapt away and Ino had little chance to keep up with him, he especially made it difficult for her since she had already lost half her stamina earlier that morning whilst her best friend chased her around the village. In the end the punch she received was worth it because she had discovered her friend's secret relationship with the hero of their village. It would have made her gag if she had imagined it happening a little earlier in their lives but at this point it just warmed her heart.

Chouji stopped in the middle of the forest out looking the village he called home. This particular surrounding area of the forest he found very relaxing, plus it was very deep into the under bushes and very rarely had people come by. He leaned over and sat down in a position of mediation just when Ino landed beside him.

She looked curiously at the small opening around them. The grass was very soft and silky and they were surrounded by about at least a hundred types of flowers or more, The thought cherished her immensely. Sunlight was beaming through the tree tops above them so that the lighting was perfect. Ino couldn't help but smile largely at the surroundings around her. "Did you?" She turned to look at her teammate and found him leaning back on the soft grass. Sighing she walked over and sat down cross-legged beside him. "You certainly know how to tempt me."

Chouji opened an eye as he blurt out a response. "I found this part of the forest about a year ago, no one really seems to come through here, and I wanted to share it with someone." Opening both his eyes now he looked at Ino cheerfully. " I know how much you love flowers."

She smiled in return as she gently picked a light violet coloured one and held it to her nose as she closed her eyes and relaxed. "Don't worry my father won't be picking any flowers from here." Shifting slightly she leaned back and allowed her exhaustion to get the better of her and collapse beside her cheerful team mate. Chouji's face grew red at the sudden closeness of his friend he knew he had to tell her sooner or later, but at that moment he didn't want to move.

Ino at this point let her mind drift back to recent memories of being with him. She remembered having mixed feelings before about all the stares he got, girls would always look at him like he was the next Sasuke. The thoughts annoyed her somehow, maybe even made her jealous. She hated it so much the way those girls would watch him, they only decided he was good to look at after he lost weight and grew taller. It pissed her off just thinking about it, but she could kind of understand why it happened, in a sense Chouji really was handsome now. But he's her closet friend and teammate besides Shika, and she found that maybe admitting it to herself would make her feel better, but what about admitting it to him? At that moment she almost threw up and punched herself in the stomach of the thought of him rejecting anything she would say. "Like it should matter." She thought.

Flashback-

"Chouji?"

"Hmm?" The Jonin turned around to see his friend standing about ten feet away, he almost jumped when she walked forward suddenly and knocked the food out of his hands.

"Okay I know you hate it when I tell you this, but it's really un-healthy for you to continue eating like that!" She stated, loudly.

"Ino?" Sighing he looked away for a few minutes leaving the young woman in distress. When his gaze rested on her he looked to her suprise determined. "I know. I'm trying to but you know I think I need something to motivate me. It might be the only way." He looked at her with a smirk that said that he was up to something.

"What are you up to?" She laughed putting a hand on her waist.

"Nothing. I just realized that all my training improved when I had something to protect or to motivate me."

She looked at him thoughtfully and silently. But she laughed when she answered him. "Like a girlfriend?"

At that his face grew immensely red "N...no! I just thought that if I have to be healthier so do you!

She lifted her eyebrows at the shinobi curiously. "You mean my diet?"

Chouji sighed and continued talking. "Yes. I'll even make an oath. You promise that in a year you'll gain a chunk of fat on your stomach for once and I'll lose more." He held his right hand to his chest and gave her a questioning look.

"What? mmm...OKAY! Okay fine! But you have to swear the oath on your life!" She shouted.

"Our lives."

"Our lives." She repeated holding her own hand to her chest.

"From this day forward I promise to lose weight as long as Ino promises to gain some." He raised an eyebrow at her.

She blinked as she replied. "I promise."

End Flashback-

Smiling she could feel a slight breeze blowing towards them and it chilled her even so slightly she over reacted and cringed. Chouji must have picked up on it because he let his head droop to the side as he gazed into her eyes. She didn't move though, she didn't even look away when their eyes met, for some reason she felt very at peace with the sight of his gaze and expression. Finally she gave up and let go, curious anyways she locked her fingers with his and even though she made the move her face went bright red.

Chouji didn't say anything until Ino piped up. "What was it you needed to tell me? You said it was important." She hoped to ease some of the awkwardness. But her cheeks hadn't filtered out.

"Ino...I." Swallowing he decided to just get it over with, believing she felt the same. "Ino I…I…" But he struggled to tell her with words so he shut his mouth and pressed his lips to hers.

She thought for a second it was a dream but she came to face reality when a gust of wind broke through. Shocked she still knew she could've been expecting it, they were an inch apart honestly. And yet she was happy to return the gesture, the feeling of his lips were enough to pull her under at her own surprise. And to imagine she just found out her best friend Sakura was in a relationship with the dork they both known as Naruto. Now she had her own dork.

Pulling away Chouji let himself relax as he let the words go. "I love you."

Ino shut her eyes and quietly replied "I think…I love you too." Smiling she opened her eyes to find his gazing right at her. "Heh just don't tell my dad." She laughed.

"About what?." Chouji laughed cheerfully.

Ino gently pushed his shoulder. "Stop!" She shouted playfully.

"Stop what?"

Smiling largely she started to get annoyed, but honestly didn't mind the flirting. "Quit it Chouji!"

Quietly he chuckled. "Ino you sound like a dying pig."

She looked at him shocked. "Is Sakura getting into your head or something?" She laughed as she rolled over onto her side their faces not even an inch apart but closer this time. Ino was still shocked herself but then again she was in the moment. Never earlier on in her life would she imagine herself in this position yet she didn't mind. In the attempt to regain her conciseness she became even more confused with herself.

" By the way I saw Sakura chasing you earlier this morning." Chouji spoke up. "She was shouting something about how you were such a pig for butting into her business."

Ino quick for revenge without being smart about her response blurted it out quickly. "She's just mad because I know what's going on between her and Naruto.

Chouji raised an eyebrow at her. "What's going on between them? You mean their finally in a relationship?"

Ino sighed. "Yeah. I don't exactly know why they don't want anyone to know."

"Do you?" He asked her gently.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" She wondered, to stupid enough to think for herself.

"About us? Do you want anyone to know?"

Ino lay their thinking for a few seconds perhaps even a minute. She was wondering whether or not she cared, there were few people that she wouldn't bother to keep it secret from. But she was curious at how her father would react; honestly if she thought about it Chouji's dad would be thrilled and probably wouldn't leave her alone. Now that she thought about it though, she truly wondered if she wanted a relationship at all. But after really thinking hard about it, she considered how she would tell people before wondering if she wanted it. It was an obvious answer.

Closing her eyes again, she started to drift off to sleep, "Chouji..." She spoke gently. "I don't really care, but I do want a relationship with you." Quietly and contemptly she kissed him one more time before exhaustion took her and she gave in. Her choice was 100% unanimous.

**Un_animity_**_ is agreement by all people in a given situation. When unanimous, everybody is of the same mind and acting together as one. Though unlike uniformity, it does not constitute absolute agreement. Many groups consider unanimous decisions a sign of agreement, solidarity, and unity. Unanimity may be assumed explicitly after a unanimous vote or implicitly by a** lack of objections**. ~Wikipedia_


End file.
